


Twins Of Another World

by Alissa (NilesIsNotAZero), NilesIsNotAZero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesIsNotAZero/pseuds/Alissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesIsNotAZero/pseuds/NilesIsNotAZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hoshidian Royal, turned Nohrian Royal, twins recently were forced to choose between the two countries, but refused. Now they must face the consequences of their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"My Lady, please, we must be on our way." Jakob's voice was frantic as they tried to escape the remaining army forces. 

"Sister, come!" Kamui had grabbed his sister and started running. Corrin watched as her companions led her away from both of her families, feeling numb inside.

"I know where we can go." Azura started leading them to the Bottomless Canyon, holding her skirt and hair off of the ground, only dropping them to help Felicia up when she fell.

They ran for what seemed like hours to Corrin, only stopping to rest a few times by some streams for water. Kamui always had to lead his younger twin, noticing how unresponsive she was scared him. She was always the happiest person he knew, aside from Elise...

"Lady Corrin, are okay? You're not injured, are you?" Jakob went to Corrin with a worried look on his face. It brought Corrin to her senses.

_'I'm not the only one effected by this.'_ She vaguely thought, trying to focus. _'I can't let their words hurt me right now, not until we're safe.'_

She gave a weak smile, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." She stood, trying to be as convincing as possible. Her older siblings had said such hurtful things to her and Kamui... How was he not upset by it?

_'Oh, yes... He's always been able to handle this sort of emotion better than I have..'_ She watched him as he walked in front of him. "Sister, are you able to walk on your own now?" He smirked.

"Hmph, fine, I guess I can." She acted as if she were offended and walked off, trying to push the memory of what just happened back. "Though, it'll be a lot slower now!"

Azura cleared her throat. "It won't be much farther now. Only an hour or two more." She placed a hand on Corrin's arm. "Before we continue, though, I ask for you to trust me."

Kamui answered before Corrin could. "Of course we trust you, Azura. You needn't worry about that." He gave a reassuring smile, before gesturing for her to lead the way.

They stopped hurrying at Felicia's request, or, well, Jakob's request. Felicia kept tripping and getting cuts, so after hearing Jakob get on to her for the millionth time they slowed down. Felicia only protested for a few minutes before Corrin caught her from falling, then just kept quiet.

Azura stopped as the Canyon came into view, and turned to her friends behind her. "I must ask once more for you to trust me. I'll answer any questions you have after."

"After what?" Jakob asked a little too harshly. "There's no place for us to stay here."

"...." Azura sighed, "After we jump down the Canyon. You won't be harmed, I promise."

"J-Jump down the Canyon?!" Felicia and Jakob said in unison, both taken aback. "Are you mad?! We'll die!" Jakob was very animated as he yelled.

"Jakob, stop being so loud! Who knows who's around." Kamui said, taking a step closer to Azura as Corrin followed suit. "You have done this before, I assume?"

Azura slowly nodded, looking between the twins. "Yes, I do this every once in a while. No harm will fall you, I promise." She turned and started walking down a rather.. old looking rope bridge.

"Please, just trust me." She stepped over the ropes lining the wooden planks, and looked back one last time before letting herself fall.

"Azura!" Corrin grasped the rope she was just holding onto and watched as she quickly vanished from site. "Brother, we have to help!" She stepped over the ropes as Kamui did the same beside her. "Jakob, Felicia, please come with us!" Kamui said right before the pair fell, far less graceful than Azura.

"Lady Corrin!" "Lord Kamui!" The servants looked at each other before following their masters hesitantly.

Corrin watched as the cliff sides sped up around her in a blur of motion. Her body felt weightless, and she was terrified. _Oh my Gods, what if I get hit with a rock at this speed? Will I die?_ She felt a hand grasp her arm and looked to see her brother's face with a scared smile on his face. His lips moved but she couldn't hear what he said. "What?" She screamed, just to have him shake his head. 

Corrin looked back to the darkness that was rapidly coming up upon them, her last thought wondering if Elise was taking everything okay before she blacked out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Corrin was playing with Kamui on one of the rare days their siblings visited. The twins, Leo, Elise, and a boy Corrin couldn't quite remember were play-fighting with sticks as Camilla doted on how cute they looked and Xander told them how to properly wield them._

_"Now," Xander's commanding voice said in a softer town, "Keep your knees like this and your arms like this." He fixed Kamui's posture then nodded for them to start._

_They whacked each other with sticks until Elise got hit in the face and started crying. The boy started profusely apologizing while Camilla picked Elise up and calmed her down. Xander just smiled and praised how well their fighting was and that they'd do well in combat one day. Leo put on a pouty face and muttered something Corrin couldn't quite hear._

_"Leo, what did you say?" Corrin went over to her younger brother, trying to figure out what he said before he repeated himself._

_"He said, little princess" Xander interrupted before Leo could answer, "That you have betrayed us."_

_Corrins dream morphed around Xander into a swirl of black and red, every word her older brother had told her repeating over and over. "Stop!" She screamed, clutching her head and curling into a ball. Ryouma was there now, standing next to a suddenly aged up Xander, looking down at her tiny figure. "You've betrayed your family." "You killed your own mother." She couldn't hear anything but that, she could only feel guilt, hurt, and sorrow at the words being thrown at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me, oh Gods forgive me.." She couldn't say anything else until she was jolted awake._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...rrin! Corrin!" Her brother's voice broke through her thoughts, and her eyes snapped open. "Corrin! Thank gods you're okay.." He gave a relieved sigh and stood up, offering a hand to his sister.

"Where are we?" Corrin asked as she stood, looking around at her surroundings. It was so oddly... Lively, yet filled with ruins of houses and buildings... "How did we get here?"

"Azura said she'd explain one Felicia and Jakob woke up." Kamui looked over at where the two loyal servants had fallen, still out cold.

Corrin nodded, moving to sit on one of the ruins while trying to distract herself from the reality of what has happened to her and her brother.


	2. An Unseen World

Felicia woke up sooner than Jakob did, rather upset that she had been out longer than Kamui and Corrin.

"Felicia, it's fine. You can't control something like that." Corrin told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Really, we don't care about stuff like that!"

The maid sighed, "Of course, Lady Corrin...." She sat down on a crumbling wall and seemed to be in awe of the surroundings. It certainly was far more vibrant than Nohr or the Ice Tribe, but still had an eerie feel about it... As if the air itself were tinted a hazy purple...

Jakob woke up with a start, sitting straight up and looking around until he saw Corrin unharmed. "Milady..!" He stood up and went to her where she was perched on a higher wall. "Are you unharmed?!" 

She smiled. "Of course, Jakob. What about you?"

"I'm fine, milady, you needn't worry yourself over me." The butler bowed as Corrin hopped down beside him.

"So, Azura, can you explain now?" Kamui said as his sister joined beside him.

"...." Azura looked around with a worried look on her face, "This is the kingdom of Valla. It is responsible for the war between Nohr and Hoshido... But, come, we must leave now before we are spotted, we've been out in the open far too long." Azura gestured for the group to follow her as she walked away.

Azura led them into a cave on the side of a mountain, taking a lantern off one of the walls. _It's likely she comes here often, then._ Corrin took note as she watched Azura skillfully led them through a maze of tunnels, ending up them up in a decently sized opening with two paths.

"...We should be safe here... Now, as I was saying, the throne of Valla is held by Anankos. Before he came, this land was peaceful and full of life.. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. The bountiful farms were devastated and replaces by graveyards and wasteland.." Azura kept the same expression the entire time she talked, her tone a distant one.

"Why would he destroy an entire kingdom? He did it without reason!" Kamui burst out, visibly angered by her short tale.

Azura looked at him with a slightly saddened face. "..Yes, but he isn't finished. He wants to lay waste to all of the world. First Valla, then Nohr, and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations.." 

"Th..that's horrible.. But...if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with-" Corrin started only to be cut off by Azura, 

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're outside of it's boarders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that causes your body to dissolve and disappear... That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"Wait... So, your mother was queen of Valla, not Nohr?" Kamui seemed to have lost the majority of his anger, just for it to be replaced by shock. "So, then, that makes you..."

Azura nodded, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. "Yes, I'm a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murder... He was my father."

"No! And you were forced to flee?" Corrin gasped, heartbroken for Azura.

"Yes... But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped... no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside... ...Until now." Azura took a shakey breath in and opened her eyes as she let it out.

"Azura..." Corrin wanted nothing more to hug her and tell her she's not alone anymore, but, now wasn't really the time, she felt.

"Listen, Kamui, Corrin. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it." She wore a pained expression as she addressed them, somewhat regretful that they'd chosen this path.

"Okay. I understand." Kamui said, taking on a serious tone.

"Yes, as do I." Corrin gave a reassuring smile. "We won't speak of it outside of Valla."

A rock clattered down one of the tunnels, and Azura moved to look down it. "What was that?!" She looked down the tunnel and her eyes widened as she turned back to the group. "There are enemies approaching; a rather large number of them. We need to take care of them."

Corrin and Kamui nodded in unison, moving to draw their swords.

"Milord, Milady, allow us to assist you." Jakob bowed and Felicia smiled, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Just don't get killed!" Kamui drew the Yato, and stood beside Azura, with Corrin and her Nohrian Blade behind with Jakob and Felicia.

They ventured down the tunnel, prepared to kill any enemy they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened. The next chapters will come out faster, I swear. I don't really like how I split up the in-game chapter into two, so I probably won't be doing that again, but I can't do fighting scenes so... yeah. That's why it ends there, and it's a bit short. I'll add Gunter in next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to actually get this out on paper of sorts. I've had this idea in my head for nearly a year now but never really got the thought of putting it out for all to see until I found this site! I apologize in advance since my writing style is more suited for a comic-style story, but, I'll try my best to put my plans to good use! Thank you for giving it a shot, I'd love some feedback!
> 
> Also, thanks to my friend East for proof-reading and helping with the spacing!


End file.
